fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Garden of Rainbows
The Garden of Rainbows (虹の園 Niji no Sono) is the name that the inhabitants from the Garden of Light refer to the common human world, Earth in Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel, and where the Pretty Cure and other humans live. It is a world of mostly neutral alignment, so creatures from both the Garden of Light and the Dusk Zone can exist. The Rainbow Bridge connects the Garden of Rainbows to the Garden of Light and Dark Vortex for the Dusk Zone. Description The Garden of Rainbows is the main place where Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel take place. This place is situated just between Garden of Light and Dusk Zone and is connected with to these worlds by Rainbow Bridge and the Dark Vortex respectively. The Garden of Rainbows appears not only from the power of creation, but from darkness and light so this world has a strong connection with Garden of Light and Dusk Zone, not sliding to any side though. In the beginning, when darkness and light was balanced, boundaries between worlds was thick and firm, but after Dusk Zone's attack many years ago, global balance of power slightly shifted to evil. It caused weakening of boundaries and worlds interpenetration, at first almost unnoticeable, then much harder. After Dark King consumed power of the Creator, he easily breaks the Garden of Rainbows' boundary, which brings great destruction to the world. After the Pretty Cure defeat him, the power of creation helped restore Garden of Rainbows to its original state. In Max Heart, the situation deteriorated even more, as four guardians started Dark King's resurrection ritual directly in the Garden of Rainbows. If they succeeded, Garden of Rainbows may transform into a new Dusk Zone and decisively bury the world's balance. It took all of Pretty Cure's power and help of the newly reborn Queen of Light to eliminate this threat and save the world. In Sky Jewel, it is revealed that there is a secret river underground, called the River Lethe, which could wash away memories. Kujou Hikari (then 25 years old), took the missing Pretty Cures' daughters, Fujimura Aika and Tanaka Masami, to the River, where she washed their memories of their mothers. Afterwards, Hikari began to train them, so the girls would save their mothers when the time was right. A day in the Garden of Light is equal to a hundred years in the Garden of Rainbows because the flow of time differs in each world (that explains why Mipple was painted in a 100 year old painting after she fell to Earth). So, people need to be careful when traveling between these worlds. But experienced guide (like Pollun, for example) can neutralise that effect. Creatures from the Garden of Light can only hold their natural form there for a short amount of time, so they take on the forms of the Card Communes/Heartful Communes/Jewel Communes or other related forms to save their energy. Creatures from Dusk Zone feel less troubled with that, but also try to use another, mostly human, forms for disguise at least. More powerful creatures can contain their natural form much longer. Pollun and Lulun, despite of their young age, transform infrequently, The Four Guardians almost never did. Creatures from other Gardens also may visit the Garden of Rainbows. Inhabitants *Fujimura Aika *Tanaka Masami *Kujou Hikari *Fujimura Shougo *Tanaka Seiji *Misumi Nagisa (before brainwashed; after brainwashed) *Yukishiro Honoka (before brainwashed; after brainwashed) *Takashimizu Rina *Kubota Shiho *Yuriko *Odajima Yuka Locations *Verone Academy *Hikari's House Gallery Category:Futari Wa Pretty Cure Sky Jewel Category:Locations Category:Worlds